A Little Watcher
by pyropixiepenguin
Summary: A story about Seto Kaiba as a little kid, being pushed around by Gozaburo. He needs a little help from someone from above. rated PG13 because of child abuse... i dunno if that should be in R
1. As I lay

Little Seto Kaiba sat quietly on his bed. He trembled waiting for Gozaburo, a very drunk Gozaburo probably. Why did I ever go with this horrible man? He thought. An even better question why did I drag Mokuba with me?

He looked at his little brother of only about five sleeping soundly; he couldn't help but smile. Seto reached over and tousled his hair a little. Straining his ears, he caught the sound of footsteps below. Quickly, the brown haired boy got up and left the room. He didn't want Mokuba to wake up to his older brother being beaten. Opening the door silently, he slipped out into the hall, and walked to the study.

"What are you doing up, boy?" Seto jumped at Gozaburo's loud icy voice. He closed his blue eyes as he spun slowly around.

"I...I couldn't... couldn't sleep... Sir" Seto stammered out. He hated stammering. So did Gozaburo. He punched Seto hard in the face.

"You scared of me, boy?" Seto fell to the ground as Gozaburo hit him again.

"No, sir. I'm not scared." Gozaburo grabbed Seto's brown hair dragging him up to his eye level.

"You should be." He grinned an evil horrible grin, making Seto's eyes grow wide in fear. 'Someone please help me.' Seto thought. 'Please someone save me!' Gozaburo threw him against the wall, making Seto cry out in pain.

"Oh did that hurt?" He taunted, kicking Seto roughly in the ribs. "You poor baby."

The beating went on for a while. Seto lost count of how many times he was hit, but finally Gozaburo left him bruised and broken. He lay on the floor letting his pain sink in.

"what did I do to deserve this?" He asked out loud. "Please just tell me what did I do?" The tears slipped down his cheeks as he silently began to cry. He knew it was forbidden. Gozaburo would kill him if he found out he had cried.

"Only weaklings cry" he used to tell Seto, but no one was watching so he was ok, but that's where he was wrong. Someone was watching. Someone who didn't quite care that he was crying, in fact he welcomed it. This little watcher knew that everyone needed to cry, even Kaibas.

Slowly pulling himself to his feet Seto walked to the window. Slipping out to the balcony, he looked up at the stars above as the blood flowed through his cuts.

"Seto?" Seto turned to see his little brother rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Seto, why aren't you sleeping?" Seto smiled at Mokuba. "Better question, little bro. Why aren't you in bed?"

Mokuba walked over to his brother, slipping into his lap. Seto winced as the raven-haired child settled in, not noticing the state his older brother was in.

'We'll be safe. As long as we are together.' Seto thought with a smile. He fell asleep with his little brother snuggled against his chest, and whether he knew it or not, he was being watched over by his own little watcher.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pixie Penguin-so what do ya'll think? I hoped ya liked it, and if you didn't I'm sorry. There more to come obviously. But please just leave me a note, tell me how I can make it better or if you liked it or... well whatever you want but please don't flame me for no reason... That's a lil silly


	2. A Visit to the Park

Pixie Penguin- o my gosh thanks so so so much for everyone that reviewed…. You all are so nice! Well I kept going with my story like you all asked.

I forgot last time to put a disclaimer. I don't own Yugioh. Though I do think it should be called Seto-oh or Mokuba-oh cause well lets face it they are both much better then Yugi.

He was flying among the clouds. Soaring and laughing like he used to do. Mokuba grasped his hand tightly.

"Seto…." His voice sounded distant. "Seto!" he said again. Seto shot up, finding his little brother shaking him.

"What happened?" he asked. Mokuba giggled.

"We fell asleep outside again. Good thing Carla didn't find us this time. She would have been so mad!" Mokuba giggled again, obviously delighted in the thought of Carla, the maid who took care of them, shaking them awake and yelling at them. Seto stretched and eyed the clock. It was still early, but he made his way to the kitchen for breakfast anyway. Mokuba scampered off in front of him. Seto took a detour, heading into the bathroom to survey the damage Gozaburo did the night before. He sighed at the many bruises and the small cut running along his face. Gently he tried to wash away the bruises, but not having any luck he just covered them with a large tee-shirt.

He ran to the kitchen, his stomach growling louder then anything lion at the zoo. Sitting down, a big breakfast was set down before him. He looked up to find Carla giving him a sympathetic smile, obliviously noticing his horrid state.

'Figures.' He thought. 'She always did.' Gulping down his food, he saw Mokuba sitting playing with a gameboy. Seto swore that Mokuba was a child prodigy or something. He was only 5 and already he was mastering gameboy games. Seto ruffled his little brothers black mop of hair as he pasted him. Mokuba looked up at him and grinned.

"I'll be back in a little." Seto shouted to Carla as she cleared the table. He slipped through the front door before she could protest.

Walking along the street, he watched the cars drive by. The air was crisp, a little cold, but Seto was never cold. When he reached the park, he sat on the swing. He pumped his legs hard, trying to get rid of the frustration and anger he felt. Soaring higher, he didn't notice as someone sat beside him. The swing went back and forth delivering Seto away from his pain.

"Nice day, ain't it?" Seto broke from his trance like state.

"It's alright." Seto replied without looking at him. He wanted to be polite, but he really didn't want to talk to the boy. He'd much rather just zone out. Seto was still pretty tired. 'Silly little brother' he thought. 'I could have gotten a few more minutes of sleep is it wasn't for him.'

"So what are you doing this early?" Another question he didn't really feel like answering. Turning the boy caught Seto's eye. He looked into the chocolate brown eyes, and he smiled. Something about those eyes made Seto feel safe.

"I'm Ryou." The boy offered hopping off the swings. "What's your name?" Seto hesitated. He looked at Ryou's white hair and pale skin. He decided he could trust this Ryou.

"Seto…. Seto Kaiba." Seto said slowing his own swing to light swaying. He kept his eyes fixed on Ryou. Seto got up from his swing, tripping over his untied shoelace. His arms flew out to stop himself. Ryou ran over.

"Are you alright?" His eyes caught on Seto's arms.

"Sorry! I'm a little clumsy." Seto shot up fixing his shirt. Ryou eyed him suspiciously. Seto began to leave. "I… uh got to go home." He ran down the block panting.

'He's seen my bruises! What if he tells someone?' Seto tried to control his breath as he started to think clearly. 'No way. That kid didn't care.'

He slipped into the house quietly. "Hi ya big brother." Mokuba sat on the couch watching TV and munching on potato chips.

"Hi Mokuba." Seto walked into the kitchen pulling out a water.

"I'll be upstairs, ok?" Seto made his way to his room. Jumping onto his bed, he drank his water as he watched the window. The birds sang sweetly from the trees. The flowers blossomed in the sunlight. Seto sighed. "Beautiful, ain't it?"

Seto nearly hit his head on the ceiling. He spun around to find the white haired boy from the park sitting in his chair in his room!

"How…. How did you…?" Who… what are you?" The chocolate eyed mystery boy grinned.

"How I got in here, well I flew. I already told you I'm Ryou, and what am I you ask. I am a watcher, an angel if you will. I've come to watch over you for a little."

Pixie Penguin- for all of you who say that 5 year olds can't be good at video games come to my cousin's house who is 4 in a half and can already beat be in pac man…. Which I guess isn't that big of a deal since I suck at pac man but anyway please review… I know people say that so much but please do!


	3. Wishing And Hopeing

Pixie Penguins- I'm sorry for anyone who is actually reading my story. Someone stepped my computer! STEPPED on it! Stupid idiotic people can't watch where they step. But it took me a while to do this chapter because I think my muses have left me…. I just can't think of any good ideas…. So if this stinks blame my muses… I repeat blame my muses not me! Pleas read!

Disclaimer I own Yu-gi-oh and Hershey's chocolate and Dell computer company…. There are also purple pigs that have orange stripes….. And I rule the world….but not really… so don't sue cause well I'll have to be your slave or something cause I have nothing to take!

The words seemed to echo in Seto's mind. 'An angel' he thought 'Impossible.' Ryou just sat there smiling. "Please don't scream." Ryou begged. "I know you'll just get in trouble with your step-father and get beaten. I don't want that to happen." Seto's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you know that?" he demanded. Ryou rolled his eyes.

"I'm a watcher, remember? I've seen it happen, and now I'm here to stop it." Seto didn't know whether to hug him or call the police. Ryou watched him intently.

"You don't believe me, huh?" Seto shook his head very doubtful. The brown eyed boy sighed. Suddenly two blinding white feathery soft wings grew out of his back. He flapped them a bit for effect then once again retracted them.

"Now do you believe?" Dumbstruck, Seto stared at him not knowing what to believe. He wouldn't b surprised if he fainted right there on the spot. Ryou couldn't help but giggle at his new charge's expression.

"Seto? Seto!" a shot came from the other side of the door. "Seto, are you hungry? I made sandwiches."

"And I helped!" little Mokuba said as he burst through Seto's bedroom door. He laughed. "Seto, what's wrong? Did'ja see the Boogie Man? Or was it a vampire… no wait. They don't come out during the day. Maybe it was a wolf man or…." Seto zoned out as he searched around for the white-haired watcher, but he was no where to be found. Maybe it was all in my head. Yeah, it was all a day dream.' He thought. Coming back to the world around him, he turned to Mokuba who was still naming the many monsters Seto might have seen.

"Ya know bro," Seto said closing in on his little brother. "It isn't polite to come in without knocking." He pounced on Mokuba tickling him mercilessly. The ebony haired child's joyous screams filled the whole mansion.

"I'm….sorry! I'm sorry!" Mokuba managed to squeak out in between laughing. Seto finally let him up so Mokuba could drag him downstairs for some lunch.

About an hour later, Mokuba sat next to Seto brutally killing him in video games for revenge. "Ya know my birthday is coming up." Mokuba mentioned without taking his focus off the game. He was killing Seto in a racing game. "I'll be six. That's old. Real old. Old enough to get say… a dog?" Mokuba's yellow jeep zoomed past the finish line. He set the control down and turned his best puppy dog eye on his brother.

Seto winced at the request. It was no surprise that he wanted a dog. In fact he had been asking for a dog since he could talk, but first off it wasn't his decision it was Goseboro's. Second off the likelihood of their step father getting a dog for Mokuba was slim-to-none.

"I can't tell you what your going to get for your birthday squirt. It would ruin the surprise!" Seto put on a fake smile. He absolutely hated deceiving his brother but it would be even worse to disappoint him. Mokuba was the only person who truly cared about him.

They stayed up together that night, Mokuba curled up next to Seto. Gozaburo walked in late as usual and mumbled something about working in his study, and not to bother him. Seto sighed with relief; he might just stay safe for tonight.

He and Mokuba started a movie, but soon they were both sound asleep. Seto dreamt that night that he was walking on top of clouds, chasing after Mokuba in some weird game of heaven tag. Suddenly he fell through a hole and tumbled through the sky. He thought for sure he would do, but then by some stroke of a miracle, someone caught him.

"Wake up, Seto." He jumped out of his drams to see the face of Carla. "Go up to bed, sweetie. It's very late!" Seto just nodded and gently scooped up the sleeping Mokuba. He carried him to his messy room.

"Seto?" Mokuba mumbled half-asleep. "I love you." The brunet couldn't help but smile. "I love you too Mokie. Now go to sleep and dream of your dog." He closed his brother's door and slipped into his own organized clean room. Flicking on his light, a voice behind him made Seto jump.

"I thought you'd never come upstairs." Seto turned and faced Ryou, the so called figment of his imagination. Ryou seemed real to Seto. "I know you're tired but I thought it would be smart to finish our little introduction." He smiled. "Don't be scared." Seto was a lot of things but scared defiantly was not one of them.

"You're sure you're real?" It might have sounded stupid but really it was really his question. Ryou looked real. He sounded real. He acted real, but was it all just a mind trick? Was Seto going insane or was there really a white-haired boy with wings standing in his bedroom. Ryou giggled at the bold question.

"I'm real as you are. Swear to the heavens I'm a watcher and I'm real." Ryou answered with his hand over his heart.

"Why are you here?" Seto's voice sounded weak, as if he was about to collapse. He looked the other boy over. Mocha brown eyes stared back into his own blue ones. Ryou's spiky white hair was almost silver when it caught the light the right way. His pale skin contrasted with his big chocolate brown eyes. 'He does look like an angel.' Seto admitted to himself.

"I'm going to save your from your horrible step-father." Ryou answered his voice filled with patience for Seto many questions. "I won't stand for an innocent to be tortured by some pathetic jerk for no reason. Your life is so precious, so pure and for someone to poison it as he does, it is just sickening." The brunet starred at his sox covered feet. He began talking as if he were a robot, programmed to say only what his creator told him to. "I'm not precious. I'm worthless. I'm nothing. I'm…"

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Ryou's eyes flared with anger, but directed towards Seto, only towards his words. "Don't ever say that! Never say or even think that again. Seto Kaiba, you are pure, innocent, caring, affectionate, and hard-working. You are one of the best brothers on this earth. Nothing will ever change that."

Seto had crumbled at Ryou's loud, strong voice. Memories of his step-father flashed through his head, and he began to shake and whimper in fear. The watcher immediately saw his horrible mistake. He knelt down next to Seto and gathered him up in his arms.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Seto. Please don't be upset with me. I didn't mean to get angry, its just I see how Gozaburo has broken your mind. You are so special, Seto. I don't want you to think any different." Seto's shaking slowly subsided, and his whimpering quieted. "I'm sorry." He finally whispered.

"For what?" questioned Ryou. "For crying and ruining your shirt." With that Ryou sighed. "Has he taken away your emotions and your self confidence? Don't apologize! You did nothing wrong. Everyone cries once in a while." The brown-eyed boy looked Seto up and down. "I see I have a lot to teach you about being normal, but its really late. You defiantly should go to sleep." Seto couldn't argue. He was exhausted. As slipped into his bed, he remembered his one last childish request for Ryou.

"Can you come here, Ryou?" The watcher was beside him in a second.

"What is it Seto?" Seto blushed deeply.

"Could I possibly… may I touch your wings?" With that as if by command, Ryou's spotless white wings appeared again. Timidly the blue-eyed boy outstretched his shaking hand, stroking it across the pure pieces of heaven.

"Wow." Seto whispered in absolute awe. They fluttered like butterflies' wings.

"Am I totally real to you now?" Seto nodded gently.

"Good." Ryou answered with a grin. "Now go to sleep!" His voice was playful, yet Seto obeyed the command, instantly as if by magic, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Pixie Penguin sorry guys if I am missing a lot of the letter 'e' it seems not to be working. Anyway guys next chappie will be out in a bit! love you all you little bakas! Any mistakes pleas leave them in a review… and suggestions pleas leave in a review…. Any wishes for a romantic night with a single tall brown haired girl leave me a review!


	4. A Birthday Wish

Pyro Pixie- I know its been a while, But hey I am doing this aren't I? I'm a very slow slow slow writier its not my fault

Bounce, bounce. Whisper whisper. Shake shake. Giggle giggle. Seto shot up. Mokuba sat on top of his chest, his friend Kamashi standing beside him.

"Hiya Seto!" Mokuba said enthusiastically.

"Hey little bro. Hey Kamashi." Seto yawned. Kamashi gave a timid wave. Seto looked out the window. "What time is it?" He slowly got out of bed, and made his way to his closet.

"Hmm... I think its about 12:30. Carla wanted me to wake you up so you could eat lunch with me and Kamashi cause you now Carla." Mokuba made his voice, high and squeaky mimicking Carla. "You should have three meals a day! Be in bed by 8:30! No sweets!" Kamashi quietly giggled, while Seto laughed loudly. His brother could make anyone smile.

"Alright. You two go downstairs. Lemme get changed." Kamashi and Mokuba ran out of the room loudly. Seto rolled his eyes as he heard a crash from the hallway. 'They are always so destructive!'

He opened his closet and reached in for his robe. Instead he felt hair and lots of it. He peered into the darkness of it all and could make out the silhouette of a boy with spiky hair. He nearly screamed but Ryou reached out with his hand, muffling it.

"Shh… Gotta be quiet Seto!" Ryou hissed with a smile. As soon as Seto relaxed a bit, Ryou removed his hand and giggled. "Well where was I supposed to hide, under the bed?" The brunet looked at him confused.

"Other people can see you?" he asked. Ryou nodded.

"I'm a watcher, not an angel. I don't have all my powers yet, so yea, people can see me. Well innocent people I mean, like children who still believe in magic, and people who are in grave danger of loosing their lives" Seto merely nodded, still so lost with all this "watcher" stuff. It didn't make much sense to him that he could see something that other people couldn't. Ryou sat down on his bed and brushed his pale fingers through his hair.

"So what are we doing today?" The blue-eyed boy pulled on his robe over his blue pajama pants. "I need to go out and look for the perfect present for Mokuba." He sighed.

"I have no clue what to get him."

"Of course you do, silly!" Ryou said. Seto looked at him confused. "A puppy!" the white haired watcher giggled. "He has only been talking about one forever."

Seto sighed. 'Thanks Ryou. Just make me feel worse.'

"I can't get him a dog. Gozaburo hates dogs. He would never agree." Seto got up before Ryou could say anything else.

He ran downstairs to find Mokuba and Kamashi stuffing their faces. Seto couldn't help but laugh at them. He slid into an empty seat and helped himself to a bag of potato chips. He listened to the two boys' conversation about some video game.

"Hi Seto!" an excited voice made him jump, almost falling to the floor. 'People need to learn I don't like surprises!' he thought. Turning around he came face to face with Anzu, a neighbor who Seto personally thought was the most annoying girl in the world.

"Hi Anzu." He said dully. "What are you doing here?" He tried to crack a smile, but it didn't work.

"Oh I let myself in. the door was open so…. Oh my gosh! Hi Mokuba and friend of Mokuba!" Mokuba blushed and tried to hide behind Kamashi, but obviously it didn't work very well. Anzu gave Mokuba a big hug and kissed his cheek, making him turn the same color red as his shirt.

"So Seto, would you like to come play today?" Seto's eyes widened. He did not want to be stuck with Anzu the whole day, but then in came his savior. Ryou walked through the kitchen door with a grin on his face.

"Hiya." He said, but to Seto he said, 'I am here to save you Seto'.

"Who are you?" Mokuba asked plainly, clearly amazed by the appearance of the new character. The watcher pretended to look hurt.

"Seto, you didn't tell your brother about me coming over today?" Seto got the plan and tried to go along. He was never a very good actor.

"Oh Mokuba. Uh this is Ryou... A boy I met yesterday. We've become great friends, and uh…. I invited him over to…uh…. Help me pick out your birthday present!"

'That will get him. Mokuba would never say no to be shopping for himself.' Mokuba's eyes glittered with the mention of his birthday.

"Really?" Seto grinned big and nodded. Mokuba almost bounced off the walls. "Yey!" he screamed, dancing around in circles with Kamashi. Anzu looked hopefully at Seto.

"But I thought we were going to play at my house today." She whined. Seto rolled his big blue eyes and tried to look sorry.

"Oh gosh, Anzu. I am so sorry, but I mean I made Ryou promise to go shopping with me today." She shot a death glare at the white-haired boy. Ryou grinned innocently.

"Sorry, but we gotta go now Seto. I've gotta be home by dinner!" With that he latched onto Seto's hand and dragged him into the front hallway. Seto let out a big sigh once they were out of hearing distance.

"Thank goodness you were here!" he said. "Without you, I would have been stuck at Anzu's smelly house." They both giggled loudly. "Alright Seto. I made the plan, now you get the transportation." Ryou said.

"No problem." Seto answered with a grin. He walked outside to the garage where a limo was waiting for use.

"Charlie?" Seto called out. "Yes Mr.Seto, sir?" came the answer. Out walked a man wearing a black suit, with a funny little driver's hat on. "What can I do for you sir?" he asked. The brunet blushed a little.

"Don't call me sir, Charlie please. I'm just a kid! Are you busy right now?" Seto asked. Charlie shook his head. "Well then could you drive me and my friend out to get Mokuba's present?"

"Sure Seto. But where is you friend?" Seto looked at Charlie strangely. He then glanced over at Ryou who was examining the limo as if he had never seen a car before. Seto gestured to him.

"Right there Charlie." Seto said thinking the driver was playing a trick on him. Charlie looked at Seto then to where he was pointing. There was nothing there.

"I'm sorry sir, but I see no one there." He said confused at his little master's joke. Ryou answered Seto's silent question.

"He can't see me silly. We already went over this. Only the innocent or those in grave danger of death can see a heavenly being." Seto sighed. Charlie probably thought he was crazy now.

They drove in the limo for sometime. Seto watched out the window as they passed different houses and shops. He thought of all the different things he could by for Mokuba. He pretty much owned every stinking toy and game made. He was a Kaiba after all. Clothes were defiantly out. He was way too young to even care what he wore. Maybe Seto could look at the new Nintendo games, and see if any just came out.

"Seto" came a voice into his thoughts, "the shop is up ahead. You should tell your driver to stop." Seto turned to face Ryou. "Which shop is it?"

Ryou grinned, "The Pet shop of course." Seto rolled his blue eyes.

"I told you I cannot get a dog for him." Ryou gave the most convincing puppy dog eyes ever, and Seto sighed loudly.

"I guess we can go in and look around, but that's just because I like visiting the dogs. But there is no way I am getting a dog for Mokie." Ryou grinned widely.

Seto knocked on the window to the driver's seat. "Excuse me, Charlie. You can stop right here." The limo pulled to a stop in front of "Pets R Us". In the window was a sign reading, "We've got PUPPIES." Seto opened up the limo door and slid out, followed close behind by Ryou. "Thanks Charlie."

"No problem Mr. Seto. I'll just be waiting in the parking lot until you're done." Seto waved to him as he pulled away.

Seto walked into the shop, Ryou right behind him. Ryou ran over to the far wall where the dogs were lined up in small caged. "Look at them all Seto. They want to be Mokuba's new friend." Seto looked up at the little puppies, all seeming to beg with Mokuba's signature eyes.

'I wish I could bring you all home.' He thought sadly. The pure breeds ran from beautiful Golden Retrievers to small feisty Chihuahuas, all competing to get Seto's attention. Soon, a big man came over to Seto.

"hey kid. Do you need any help?" he asked, giving Seto a mean look.

"No thank you, Sir. I am just looking." Seto said back politely but not looking at the scary older man.

"If your not going to buy any dog, then get out." The sales man said bitterly. Ryou and Seto exchanged glances and nearly ran out of the shop. The man didn't seem to want them in the shop.

"Oh well." Seto said, a bit relieved. "I guess no dog for Mokie."

Ryou giggled and grabbed onto Seto's hand. "Not quite, silly Seto. I've got a new plan."

Me Pyro Pixie Princess- I hope you like it! tell me if I should continue or not


End file.
